Tired Detectives
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: A short Olivia/Amanda story based on Season 21 episode 5 when Amanda and Carisi are arguing in the squad room.


Olivia's head snapped up when she heard yelling, and saw Amanda and Carisi arguing in the middle of her squad room. They were quite loud; Olivia could hear them all the way in her office, even with the door closed. It had been a _very_ long shift, and it was about to get even longer. Nobody was going home until these three cases were wrapped up, and tensions were high for a multitude of reasons. Not only were they dealing with three cases at once, Carisi had recently gone to work at the DA's office, leaving Olivia short-staffed and leaving Amanda suddenly feeling as if she had been abandoned by her partner and best friend. Olivia was as understanding and patient as humanly possible and allowed Amanda to have her feelings, but there was nothing she could do to fix the situation and she hoped that with a little time things would naturally calm down between the two. Olivia muted her phone and poked her head out of her office to break up the exhaustion-fueled squabbling.

"Amanda, my office! Carisi, get back to work! Fin, go on a coffee run!"

"Why am _I_ the one in trouble?! _He_ was the one who-" Amanda whined, pointing at Carisi, as Fin silently slipped out to do as he was told. Coffee sounded like a good idea.

"Right _now_, Amanda!" Olivia ordered firmly.

Amanda recognized the tone that her wife was using with her and angrily and tiredly stomped into Olivia's office while Carisi stomped away to go back to the DA's office. Olivia closed the door, took Amanda by the upper arm, and swatted her bottom twice. Amanda winced and burst into tears. The swats her certainly hurt, but they were over her pants so Olivia knew that Amanda's tears were mostly caused by exhaustion and frustration rather than pain.

"I am on the phone with the Deputy Chief. You get yourself into that corner and don't move a single muscle until you are called." Olivia pointed to a vacant corner of her office, breathing a sigh of relief when Amanda obeyed her, standing in the corner with her hands on her head.

Olivia returned to her phone call, which lasted for about fifteen minutes. Amanda was no longer crying and was just sniffling quietly. Olivia stood up from her desk and walked around to lean against the front of it with her arms folded across her chest.

"Come here, baby girl."

Amanda was quite surprised to be called 'baby girl' at work, but took it as a good sign as she turned from the corner and hurried straight into Olivia's arms. They were alone, so Olivia allowed herself to be her usual affectionate self with her wife. The brunette detective hugged the blonde woman in her arms, kissed her forehead, and then held her by her shoulders at arm's length so she could look her in the eye.

"I know you're tired, sweetheart. We're _all_ tired. But I _really_ need you to be a good girl for me, okay? Can you do that for me, please?" Olivia's tone was kind.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry." Amanda hung her head, tears streaming down her face.

"I know you are, and I know you feel singled out right now, but I promise you are not. I am going to have a word with Carisi about making an unnecessary scene in the middle of my squad room, but I am not his boss anymore and I don't have the right to discipline him. But I am still your boss, and I am also your wife and your Top, and you know how I expect you to behave. What if someone who needed our help walked in and saw the two of you bickering? It doesn't look professional, and it certainly doesn't instill confidence in them that we know what we're doing and are on their side. I am going to give you a spanking for making a scene, so get into position for the paddle, please. When it's over, and when Fin gets back with the coffee, you can lie down in the crib for thirty minutes."

Amanda nodded gratefully. A thirty minute nap would do her a world of good. Reluctantly, the blonde detective pulled down her pants to her knees and bent across Olivia's desk, presenting her panty-clad bottom for punishment. At home, Olivia always pulled down Amanda's panties right from the start, but workplace discipline usually started over the underwear. Olivia took the paddle off the wall and placed her left hand on Amanda's back to help keep her in place. Amanda began to cry again, already thinking about how much it was going to hurt. The first swat of the paddle made her cry out, and it was followed by nineteen more just like it. Olivia pulled down Amanda's panties, causing Amanda to cry harder, and gave her another twenty swats. Amanda accepted her punishment as bravely as she could, and when Olivia gave her permission she stood up and cried as Olivia carefully helped her put her clothes to rights and then gathered her in a loving, forgiving hug, allowing Amanda to cling to her while she cried.

"That's my good girl. It's all over, honey. Just this once, I'll let you off for getting in trouble at work, so when we get home I won't spank you again." Olivia kindly assured her crying wife. The only thing that would be happening when they got home was some serious snoozing.

"Thank you." Amanda whimpered.

"There's Fin with the coffee. Let's go have some, and then you can take that nap I promised."


End file.
